Butterflies Dancing With The Dark
by XXcherrytreeXX
Summary: Princess Fluttershy has been kidnapped and held for ransom by Discord and his crew what is she to do? but wait why do they make her feel so...so...WELCOME. As time goes on she starts to make friends with the crew and feel more at home there then her own castle But what happens when she starts falling for the captain Can princess kindness truly be with captain chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Butterflies Dancing With The Dark.

**Im actually a Discord X Pinkie pie fan but Fluttershy X Discord is a close second and so this is born I OWN NOTHING no flames please ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Fluttershys POV

"Fluttershy held back a whimper as her mother forced her into a Tight,red, puffy,Uncomfortable dress."

"Her mother came to look at Fluttershy's face for a moment before nodding her head approvingly and went to decorated her hair with red rose's,Amaryllis,Red daisy's and any other red flowers She could get her hands on."

"Fluttershy held back the tears threatening to spill over as she realized These would be the last few moments of her freedom before she would be giving away to some man without even a proper wedding."

"OH DEAR We ran out of rose's hold on dear ill be right back she heard her mother say before she heard the door open and close."

"Fluttershy sighed as she walked to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror,She had always hated the color red because of how it looked on her of course she never said anything about it she hated to complain about her problems so instead she had always sucked it up but now..."

"Fluttershy put her head in her hoofs and let the tears fall,She knew there was no way out of this she knew her entire life she would one day Be given to Prince Blueblood Like a prize not for reasons of love but for reasons as combining the kingdoms."

"I guess it wont be so bad she whispered to herself thinking if she kept saying it over and over it would become true,But she knew it wouldn't Prince Blueblood treated people below him like trash and acted Snobby all the time and doesn't care much for people who are ABOVE him either."

"Fluttershy knew if she wasn't royalty he would have refused taking her as his Wife without a seconded thought."

"Unfortunately Fluttershy had no choice but to go along with everything,For example when she was told there would be no wedding but Blueblood would just come on stage give her a ring and announce her as his wife Fluttershy had remained quiet, or when her mother showed the RED dress she would be wearing Fluttershy said it was beautiful."

"Why had she not said something?, because Fluttershy knew whatever she HAD said that wasn't positive would have gone through deaf ears and so Fluttershy found that if she just kept her mouth shut she wouldn't have to deal with the realization and heartbreak that her parents never truly cared for her at all."

"Though Fluttershy knew that already she knew she was just a pawn in a game to her parents after being given away she will no longer exist here and everyone will move on with there happy life's while she's stuck with Blueblood as miserable as could be."

"Fluttershy heard the door open again she rubbed her eye's to get rid of the evidence of tears."

"But instead of her mothers hoofs in her hair she heard a loud noise and her head hurt as everything went black."

* * *

5 Mares POV  


"Five mares in maid uniforms looked down at the Now unconscious yellow Pegasus."

"This was much to simple, a bright blue Pegasus with rainbow colored mane stated holding a firing pan in her hand"

"Aw hush up we don't wanna jinx it now a tan Pegasus with a blond mane said."

"I STILL say we should have took the window it would have been much easier then to dress up like maids my Hoofs still hurt from all that dusting i was forced to do a lavender color pony with purple and pink highlight mane said matter of factually."

"Hmm just be Lucky YOU didn't have to clean the toilets a white mare with purple mane said."

"GUYSSS ,a pink pony yelled,"We got to get her back to Discords ship or we failed our mission."

"She's right y'all come on I sure don't feel like turning purple today."

"The others nodded in agreement."

"Alright get in a circle ill transport us to the ship son we can finally get out of these outfits."

"Oh come on darling there not so bad just a little fixing up and i could convince discord for these to be are new uniforms."

"Uhh please rarity no just no the blue color Pegasus wined."

"hmm your loss she said and got in a circle with the others."

"Don't forget to leave the letter pinkie The lavender pony said."

"Oh yeah pinkie pie said and put the letter on the dresser."

"Alright Here we go and with a bright flash of purple the Six mare's disappear without a trace only a letter remained in there place."

* * *

Fluttershy's POV

"Fluttershy Woke up feeling a soft bed under her and blankets tucked up to her chin."

"She turned once more and sighed in pure ecstasy at the comfort."

"She slowly started to move her self to her stomach and opened her eye's."

"Fluttershy was startled by what she saw."

"She did not see the white walls of her huge room but brown wooden walls of a very small (what looked to be) cabin."

"Fluttershy started to panic as the day's events came rushing back all at once."

"Oh no what do i do she whispered."

"Not a darn thing she heard somepony say."

"She shrieked and hide under the covers not wanting to see the pony who spoke to her."

"Now Applejack darling no need to scare the poor dear she's clearly already terrified."

"Fluttershy peeked over the covers to see 8 mares all in rags she shrieked again and put the blanket over her eye's."

"Aw the poor dear Sweetie bell, Applebloom, Scootaloo be dears and go Fetch Princess Fluttershy something to eat."

"Yes Big sister they all said and trotted off."

"Hey Applebloom IM YER SISTER Applejack yelled."

"THEN START ACTING LIKE IT Applebloom yelled."

"Applejack chuckled and turned back to Fluttershy who had uncovered herself."

"W-Who are you and were am I fluttershy asked terrified."

"Hmm? Oh How rude of use were all Pirates and your on Captain Discords ship god of chaos Rarity said."

"Fluttershy blinked once, Twice before she let out an ear pitching scream."

* * *

**What do you think love it hate i? Let me know in the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Butterflies Dancing With The Dark.

**IM BACK hello thanks for all the reviews and i WILL finish this also welcome to chapter 2 Ps Sea diamond will be fluttershy's mother and Poison forest will be Fluttershy's father and no flames please ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Sea diamond POV

"Sea diamond smile fated as the door shut behind her."

"I'm sorry Fluttershy but this is the only way you'll ever be safe from...him."

"She gathered some flowers from the garden before slowly making her way back to Her daughters room."

"Tears filled her eye's as she stopped right in front of her daughters door."

"She Wiped them with her hoof and smiled the best she could."

"She hated to do this to her little girl her husband did to but if they didn't she'd be in dangers way and they...they couldn't have that."

"She slowly opened the door when she didn't see her daughter,She got a bad feeling."

"Fluttershy?! she called walking inside."

"She stepped on something crinkly and looked down."

"It was a brown blank letter she picked it up with her shaky hoofs."

"Oh please don't be what I think it is she whispered."

"She opened the letter and read the words."

"her eye's grew wide Oh sun and moon NO! She screamed."

"Poison Forest, POISON FOREST she ran to see her husband in dismay leaving the letter behind written in cotton candy pink read:

**_Dear," Poison forest and Sea Diamond_**

_**"You know what i wan****t."**_

_**Sincerely, TGOC**_

Fluttershy POV

"Fluttershy Had screamed till she couldn't scream anymore,The crew was to busy covering there ears and closing there eyes praying for it to be over soon to stop her."

"Fluttershy started coughing in her hoof it was quiet coughs and wouldn't have been noticed if the crew wasn't watching her."

"Finished Sugarcube The tan pony asked."

"Um yea Fluttershy said embarrassed about screaming so much."

"Here's some water Mrs, Princess the filly Fluttershy thought had heard her name as Sweetie Belle."

"Oh um please call me F-Fluttershy b-but uh if you don't want to that's um...fine."

"Alright then Mrs,Fluttershy I'm Sweetie belle nice to meet you."

"Oh uh nice to meet you...to she trailed off realizing these were kidnappers and not her friends."

"There was a silence."

"Oh i just realized we haven't introduce our self's probably yet hehe the one Fluttershy think she heard as rarity said."

"Um My name is raridy she pointed to herself,that's Twilight sparkle she pointed to the violet colored pony,Thats Applejack though most just call her Aj."

"My FRIENDS call me Aj You may refer to me as Applejack."

'AJ! Twilight yelled' Discord gave specif orders to make this pony feel comfortable Now apologize IMMEDIATELY."

"Applejack stood her ground and glared Twilight."

"I Don't lie she said and turned around and walked right out the door from the small cabin."

"BIG SIS a yellow filly with red hair and a dirty bow ran after her sister."

"Oh Im sorry about Aj it's just that she's not very found of...royalty Twilight said."

"Oh um okay Fluttershy whispered making a mental note to never call that pony Aj."

"Anyway moving on with introductions Im Rainbow dash the fastest most awesome pony in all of Equestria but you can just call me dash."

"Oh um...Alright."

"And I'm PINKIE PIE the pink party pony yelled throwing confetti into the air."

"The Two young filly's stepped up."

"You already know her name but I'm Scootaloo and the pony who left was Applebloom and were..."

"The Cutie Mark Crusades the two filly's yelled at the same time."

"Fluttershy smiled how adorable she thought."

"And im spike though uh most people call me cabin boy."

"Fluttershy smiled Never call him Cabin boy she thought."

"Well now everyone we should leave so Princess fluttershy can get some rest Twilight said with a gentle smile."

"Fluttershy cringed at the word Princess she hated being the center of attention ever since she was little."

"Oh please just call me Fluttershy i don't really like the name Princess."

"Oh darling are you sure? I've never met a royal who didn't want Princess or prince added in there name? rarity asked"

"Oh yes but uh if you don't want to that's...fine she mumbled."

"It's quite alright fluttershy i don't mind calling you Fluttershy."

"Yeah Id hate if I had to say Princess all the time it's SO not my style Dash said."

"With that they all left her room all but the two filly's."

"They looked at each other then at her."

"Please help him Sweetie belle said."

"Yeah it would do us all a big favor Scootaloo grinned."

"What? Who?"

"But the two filly's had left before she had asked leaving fluttershy with the question who HE was."

* * *

Sea diamond

"Sea diamond was bawling she just couldn't believe it Discord the god of chaos had gotten a hold of her only daughter her baby filly."

"Now now my dear well get her back he said nuzzling his wife lovingly but worriedly."

"No we WONT we BOTH know we wont find Discord unless he wants to be found and we KNOW how often THAT happens she cried into her Husbands neck."

"He wrapped his light green wings around his Wife."

"I'll Find her if it's the last thing i do."

"Why cant we just give him what he wants this ONE time please just give it to him She looked up at him with hoped filled eyes."

"You know why we cant do that My Dear."

"Her hope filled eye's fell Knowing that was the answer she was going to get."

"She started bawling again Why? Why did it have to be like this."

"Poison forest looked at the ground with anger and sorrow."

"Sorrow because his daughter was taken and Anger because he knew exactly what Discord wanted and...He couldn't even give it to him."

"Poison forest would do ANYTHING for his daughter he would give the king title to Discord, eat his own crown, jump into the ocean with for thousand packs of gold strapped to his waist,shave himself till only his pink skin shown underneath his Green coat and then walk around town oh and so much more."

"But the thing discord wanted couldn't be given Though Discord didn't know that or he would never have left the letter that he kidnapped his daughter for it."

"Oh If only Discord had asked for the power of Equestria that he would give up for but not this,This was impossible to do unless Somepony was willing to give it to him and most likely no pony would."

"He asked the guards to take his wife to there room for she had fallen asleep in his arms though he knew she would soon wake up screaming."

"He walked to the window as The guards left with his sleeping wife."

"The Jewel of Kindness and Love Out of everything Why did it have to be The Jewel of Kindness and love he Whispered tears finally falling from his eye's he couldn't take it anymore His daughter was gone maybe forever Because of a Little thing he had said when he was a teenage colt."

"He Fell to the ground I'm so sorry Fluttershy my baby filly I was even going to make you marry Blueblood so you would be protected oh Sun and Moon I'm the worse selfish father ever."

"Ill Find you Fluttershy i promise he got up eye's Burning Fire."

"GUARDS He yelled."

"Yes sir they said in unison."

"Get a ship ready all the guards and all the weapons were going on a god hunt he said his voice full of venom."

"Every guard obeyed without question."

"He glared out the window you screwed with the wrong Stallions Daughter Discord Now your gonna pay He stared the Window with Burning Passion."

* * *

Fluttershy POV

"Fluttershy gasped and opened her eye's Her fathers burning eye's Stayed clearly in her mind."

"Oh My what a terrible dream she muttered."

She rose up and looked at the door as a knock sounded."

"Oh um Come in."

"Oh Good your awake how are you feeling Fluttershy Twilight asked."

"Oh um fine thank you for asking."

"No problem anyway sorry to do this to you but Discord demanded your presence as soon as you woke up."

* * *

**Okay Im Finally done with chapter two Oh and LEC743 No need to beg i was just busy trying to come up with good ideas to say im glad you like it so much i stayed up till midnight to finish it for you so you wouldn't need to beg sorry about the cliff hanger through and don't worry chapter three will be out MUCH faster i promise  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Butterflies dancing with the dark.

**Hello Sorry i took so long i've been having some family issues ill try to come on more often oh and please STOP bring up the quotations thats actually another of the reasons i stopped for a little bit thank you :)**

* * *

Fluttershy POV  


"Fluttershy Gasped O-Oh my."

"She looked down at her hoofs He wanted to s-see me.?"

"Twilight smile at her Yep don't worry to much he's very nice once you get to know him."

"Twilight waved her hoof back and forth,"

"Fluttershy looked at her bright red puffy dress though it didn't look like a wedding dress or any thing like that It made Fluttershy feel embarrassed to think she was given this dress to be married."

"Um Could i please wear something else she asked quietly But um if you don't have anything that's uh...fine."

"Twilight looked surprised for a moment before nodding."

"yes i might have something in your size but it wont be anything fancy just some ragged cloths."

"Anything you have is fine."

"Twilight Smiled alright then follow me she said trotting to the door."

"Fluttershy threw back the covers and stepped out of the warm bed defenseless ageist the cold air."

"She shivered but Put her hoofs on the floor and walked out of the door."

"Where it lead looked to be a deck about the size of her castles ballroom."

"O-oh My she whispered staying close to Twilight her head down."

"Everypony was working hard."

"The three fillies Fluttershy had saw earlier where working with Spike to clean the big deck Slightly waving as she passed."

"She smiled back and put her head back down."

"Rainbow Dash was flying around and yelling orders to the other pony's to do things."

"Is She in charge Fluttershy asked Quietly."

"Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and shook her head."

"No The only one's in charge are Discord and Pinkie pie Rainbow Dash just likes to think of herself as in charge So you don't have to take any orders from her."

"Fluttershy nodded but kept silent."

"Twilight opened another door to what looked to be a bigger cabin with about 10 hemlocks danging from the ceilings,"

"This is where the crew including me sleep don't worry you probably wont have to sleep here anytime soon."

"Twilight walked to the Lowest Hemlock close to a Small window."

"She Ruffled through a big brown bag and pulled out what looked to be rags."

"Here you go she tossed it at Fluttershy who Eeped and hide under her wings."

"Twilight looked at her Strangely."

"Fluttershy Blushed a deep red I wish i could just turn into a tree she thought."

"She Took off the uncomfortable red dress and put on the rags they were surprisingly more comfortable then the dress but then again anything would have been."

"Come on follow me we've made Discord wait long enough She said walking to the door."

"Fluttershy Followed after slipping the pants on."

"The walk to discords Office felt very short."

"Fluttershy kept her eyes on the ground as she heard rainbow Dash yell at Innocent pony's Or a purple dragon for not doing the floors right."

"She bumped into Twilight when they stopped and rubbed her head as she heard Twilight say.

"Were here She said with a serious expression on her face."

"Fluttershy looked at the door."

"I was bright pink and looked fluffy like cotton candy The door know looked like chocolate soap and on the door it red in bright black."

"To all those who may find themselves lost i advice you not to come into my room of Chaos."

"Fluttershy shuttered at the warning and coward under her wings."

"Twilight looked at her then the door before she giggled."

"Oh please calm down He's all Bark and no bite she said with a laugh."

"Fluttershy looked between her wings."

"Twilight stopped laughing,You know as long as you don't come into his room without his permission Right,She looked at Fluttershy seriously."

"R-Right Fluttershy nodded coming out from her wings."

"Good Twilight nodded and knocked on the door."

"Discord It's me and As you asked."

"There was silence before a voice spoke send her in and you stay outside."

"Twilight nodded affirmative sir and looked at fluttershy with a Sad looked on her face and said silent Sorry before the door opened."

"Before Fluttershy could say anything she was pushed in by twilight Who shut the door and just like that she was alone in nothing but darkness."

"Hmm Strange Fluttershy thought How could i be in complete and utter darkness when it's bright outside."

"She couldn't see anything not even her hoof in front of her own face."

"Um H-Hello she whispered into the darkness."

"Nothing just silence."

"Um H-Hello she said a little louder."

"She tried to move But her hoofs where frozen in fear."

"Help she whispered."

"The all of a sudden The room was Bright so bright Fluttershy had to close her eyes to block out the blinding light."

"When the light Died down Fluttershy opened her eye's and what she saw almost froze her to the core."

"Oh My Sun and moon she said a little louder then her normal voice."

"The place she was in was a room yet not a room The walls stretched miles and seemed to be made of taffy, cotton candy clouds covered the roof. raining something brown and sticky, The floor was made of something white and she guessed from the feel it was soap and rubber marshmallows and things of all types were floating in the air."

"On the biggest Marshmallow laid a thing fluttershy had never seen before It had the head of a hoarse body of a snake one hand a eagle or chicken the other a paw it was drinking a glass of chocolate milk only he was literary drinking the glass."

"Um H-Hello are you D-Discord she asked."

Discord POV

"Discord finished drinking his glass throwing the chocolate milk over his shoulder having it go off with a Bang before turning to the butter Pegasus in font of him and what he saw surprised him."

"She was beautiful," Though Discord had no doubt of THAT since poison forest was the most handsome Pegasus stallion in Equestria And his wife Sea diamond was possibly the most Beautiful Alicorn in all the world."

"But what surprised him was she was wearing Rags his Crew worked instead of a beautiful silk dress as he had assumed she would wear in front of him after all she WAS a princess."

"Also he knew Sea Diamond was never one for rags even as a filly she had preferred to wear only the finest dresses which made stealing hard for her and sometimes even cost them some missions Discord was glad she had not got that from her mother and chuckled at the memory when she had gotten a stain on a dress before coming back to reality.

"No No They betrayed you Always remember that he told himself before speaking to this Pegasus."

"Why hello Fluttershy Nice to meet you her said slithering down the Marshmallow and right in her face."

"Expect we've met before he thought with a smirk."

"Now lets get Down to business he Said with a smile that resembled that of a Lion."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging i wont do it anymore but hey she started talking to him LOL Reviews please thanks  
**


End file.
